Legend of the Guardians 2
by Warrior Dragon Critic
Summary: I know it's been a whole year since I last posted here but I'm back and here's a fan fiction sequel to Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole


_**Legend of the Guardians 2: **_

_(Begins with the shot of a tree on fire and burning hollows until a band of 5 Guardians go into the rescue)_

Innocent Owl: Please! we done nothing to upset the Pure Ones!

Pure One General: Haha, don't worry about that. You'll be strong soldiers for The Tyto Army!

_(Soren charges in with a claw attack)_

Soren: Yeah I don't think these pour Owls will be joining your gang soon!

Pure One General: You! You work for Lyze of Kiel!

Ezlyrib: Ah yes they do, new Soldiers from 3 years ago, they are still learning to become full fledged Warriors like me

Gylfie: I'm sorry but the only ones who are screw ups are Twilight and Digger, their the ONLY ONES! With the STUPID! Battle Songs!

Twilight: Oh shut up Gylfie, your the one who always gets annoyed on every mission!

Digger: She's right ya know, atleast I'm becoming more mature!

Pure One General: They don't seem mature! (Tries to claw attack Soren and they both start clawing each other)

Soren: You have some pretty decent talons for a Pure One, pity your not one of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole

Pure One General: Oh I'm not with the Guardians led by Lyze! I'm against them (Pushes Soren to the Ground)

Soren: Oww!

Ezlyrib: Soren are you alright?

Soren: Yeah I'm fine, my wings a little sore!

Pure One General: No wonder (An Owl throws a bucket on the General and he gets knocked out)

Soren: Thank you!

Innocent Owl: Let's get out of here!

Soren: Are the Owls safe and ready to go?

Gylfie: Must of them, we just need to get (Nearly gets a claw attack) Agh! Get those that are too afraid of the Pure One General:

Digger: C'mon follow me, we'll get you safe!

Owls: Thank you, young Guardian.

Twilight: C'mon everyone let's go, Soren are you able to fly?

Soren: Yeah I kinda am

Ezlyrib: We got everybody! Let's go

Pure One General: haha cowards!

Soren: I can fly now! Alright let's go

Owl: Hey you forgot me!

Pure One General: Look who we have here, I guess Queen Nyra will want you to be with us

Digger: C'mon let's get back to Ga'Hoole

_( The Owls return to Ga'Hoole and Soren meets up with Eglantine and his Parents)_

Soren: Eg!

Eglantine: Soren your back!

Soren: How's training?

Eglantine: it's okay

Notcus: Well young Owlet I hope your mission was acceptable!

Marellia: Oh leave him alone Noctus.

Soren: It all went alright, I'd say we're improving

Marellia: What are those 2 owls talking about?

Soren: I don't really know, but I'm getting quite sick of Twilight and Digger screwing up the majority of our missions.

Noctus: Well you don't mind them you just be your absolute best Soren, I hope you don't end up like Klu..

Marellia: NOCTUS! Stop we don't speak of him anymore

Soren: (_Says in an upset voice) _It's fine, I'm just glad I haven't done that mistake again.

Ezlyrib: You!

Soren: What?

Ezlyrib: That Poor Old Owl told me we left someone behind and glaucks knows what could've happened to him

Soren: It wasn't my fault, Twilight and Digger were the screw ups of the mission and my wing got really sore!

Ezlyrib: But you left one Owl behind, this is another screw up on your mission Soren, your next in line to become my successor and the King of all the Owls in this tree! But I think you need to learn a lot more from the other Owls.

Soren: Oh c'mon Lyze, I tried!

Ezlyrib: Tried to get someone lost? Well that "Try" turned out to be a success!

Soren: I didn't mean it!

Marellia: I know, but...

Noctus: Perhaps it's best to train more, we all don't want another Owl to turn out like Kludd.

Eglantine: I honestly get the feeling Kludd's alive.

Soren: He's not Eg! I saw him fall in the fire after the control of Metal Beak. I murdered him!

Otulissa: Hello everyone, how about we all go into the Big Hollow and just have a good time with all the other Owl Kingdoms.

_(Every Owl in the Big Hollow is having conversations and fun with one another) _

Soren: Like I don't mean to get anyone lost from the mission and I try so bloody hard to get everything on a success but I just fail.

Otulissa: Soren if you feel your screwing up on your missions, perhaps it's best to just train on the other Chaws and get some rest or quite possibly help your little sister.

Soren: Thanks Otulissa, ya know I really do like talking to you.

Otulissa: You two.

Gylfie: Soren we've got news!

Soren: What is it?

Twilight: Someone's saying the Pure Ones have a new leader and it might not be Queen Nyra.

Digger: Honestly Soren, I don't think you should go on missions if they have a new leader

_(Cut to the new Pure One Fortress with an Owl walking) _

Pure One General: I managed to get this Old Owl for you my Queen.

Nyra: HIM! He's nothing, he's useless!

Owl: Please! I haven't done anything!

Nyra: Oh well I'm sorry oldie but things have changed and so have our rules!

Pure One General: The Owl who left him behind was known as Soren!

Nyra: Soren? Him, the one that murdered my husband! The brother of one of the old Soldiers which only Glaucks knows where he is now.

Pure One General: Are you talking about Kludd?

Nyra: Yes, Kludd had the potential to be my husband's successor honestly and I still think he does. But you Tytos however are very powerful as well I must say, even if you nearly fail most missions. But Stryker you won't have to worry about him because this hatchling will soon be hatched and a new Metal Beak will be born!

Kludd: I don't think there'll be a new Metal Beak for a while I'm afraid!

Nyra: Oh my! Is it really you? Kludd?

Kludd: And I'll take that Owl if you don't mind me _(Flys and gives the Innocent old Owl a claw attack)_

Owl: Agh!

Stryker: so your Kludd!

Kludd: Yes I am and I've heard everything about the conversation you have been having, I see that hatchling, there will be no son coming from this powerful Tyto!

Nyra: He'll hatch in a few days, but I killed his parents and took the egg for myself!

Kludd: Fair enough and I believe Soren kicked you pretty easily Generals!

Stryker: He's a bit of a failure!

Kludd: Well I am now the one with the Mask, I am now the rightful leader of the Pure One's! The hatchling's name will be Nyroc! It has a nice sound to it!

Nyra: Well it's good to have you back soldier!

Kludd: I won't be a soldier anylong I'm afraid but one thing I can say for sure is your new soldiers which I've been reading stories about how the Guardians winning all of them! Yeah coming right from my beak! They Suck!

Nyra: And where do you suppose your going?

Kludd: Someone familiar I hope and I think every Owl now knows where the lame tree of Ga'Hoole is!

_(Soren is in his hollow looking at paintings) _

Soren: I did so well defeating Metal Beak but now I'm becoming a total screw up! Well soon I'll be better!

Eglantine: Soren you don't need to be like the other Guardians who win most of every battle, Lyze didn't win the Battle of the Ice Claws did he? Your recent missions is pretty much that to you!

Soren: Yeah I guess your right! _(Gets shocked) _

Eglantine: What is it?

Soren: Eglantine I think someone's in Ga'Hoole! Go back to your nest!

Metal Beak: Ah look who it is the possible next King of Ga'Hoole, no wonder your screwing up a lot of the Pure One missions!

Soren: What do you think your doing here?

Metal Beak: haha, I am the successor of Metal Beak and I'm very surprised you don't know who I am…_(takes off the mask) _Brother!

Soren: KLUDD! It can't be! I saw you fall in fire, you were burned in the fire!

Kludd: I managed to fall to the ground! Because of YOU! My younger Brother!

Soren: But you, you were captured and then you joined them because Metal Beak convinced you to join them

Kludd: That may be true but they believe in me like absolutely NO ONE HAS!

Soren: Kludd please! I know there's still some light inside that dark heart of yours from Pure One!

Kludd: You see Soren this is example of being a bad brother! But all can I say is to you and your precious Guardians! You better watch out what I'm gonna do _(grabs a branch and tries to hit Soren with it until he flys) _

Eglantine: Soren! It's okay I'll get the others

Soren: Now look what you've done!

Kludd: I attend to finish the mission and it'll start by murdering you!

Noctus: Kludd!

Kludd: Well, well if it isn't my heartless father who thought I'd grow up to be an Owl like him someday!

Ezlyrib: Ah well if it isn't the soldier that fought Soren in that forest fire from 3 years ago. Well well the way your trying to destroy Ga'Hoole won't be successful _(tries to stop Kludd along with Soren) _

Kludd: I suppose it's best for me to destroy the whole place as a whole! _(Goes on a tree and uses all his strength to push a big branch to go down crushing!) _

Soren: Everyone look out!

Baron: Agh! I thought you said your brother was dead

Soren: Well he fell in fire

Borron: I suppose you never know with Tytos these days

Soren: Em, I'm a Tyto you know?

Borron: I know you are a Tyto, Soren.

Twilight: Look out!

Glyfie: This whole place looks like it's gonna get wrecked!

Kludd: Hahaha! The Pure Ones rule!

Digger: I really don't see how they rule my friend

Kludd: This battle may be over for now Soren, but soon I'll be back! And I will kill every Owl you love! _(Flys off) _

Bubo: Every Owl over to this hollow!

Noctus: Every Owl for themselves

Ezlyrib: I agree with you!

Soren: Oh what have I done?

Gylfie: Soren don't worry about anything!

Digger: You may have a LOT of explaining my friend.

Young Kid Owls: How the hell is he still alive?

Adult Owls: Everyone in this tree thought you had him dead!

Ezlyrib: Maybe! If you all were quite and were respectful! Soren may explain!

Soren: Thanks Lyze! My brother Kludd, he's still alive. I saw him fall in the fire but he must've been able to avoid the fire from those 3 years ago! But everyone please! He's my brother, Me and Eglantine will try our best to get him back! And possibly The Pure ones could join us!

Random Owl: Boo! You think we'll join those guys! Their evil

Soren: We can try make peace with them and protect Ga'Hoole for good! Kludd will return but we don't know when, possibly tomorrow night but we gotta prepare! This may be the biggest fight we've ever had!

Ezlyrib: I'm with Soren!

Soren: Kludd is a new enemy! Our biggest one!

Noctus: Well then let's train and try fix some branches so Ga'Hoole can be peaceful again!

Soren: Thank you everyone!

Twilight: C'mon everyone agree with him for Glaucks sake!

Digger: Let's do this then!

_(Coryn hatches and Kludd returns to the Pure One Fortress) _

Nyra: I see someone must've had a good time! Meanwhile we have a new hatchling

Kludd: He'll want to serve the Guardians I bet!

Stryker: And did you win?

Kludd: Not yet but we will return to Ga'Hoole and kill every Guardian in the entire Owl Kingdom!

Stryker: I'll prepare Coryn for the battle Nyra

Nyra: Let him be, he'll do just fine for the moment, I know that the Battle will make him JOIN US! But prepare the Soldiers!

Kludd: I will destroy everyone who's associated with Soren

Nyra: I know the one you should kill!

Kludd: I will first kill Lyze of Kiel!

_(Back in Ga'Hoole and every Owl from every Kingdom is preparing for this battle) _

Otulissa: Seems like someone's busy sharpening armour for us

Soren: eh I'm alright, I just hope nothing bad happens to anyone

Otulissa: Don't worry my friend, Everyone will be alright

Soren: This Owl, is my brother, we're basically going sibling rivalry

Noctus: But you shouldn't be ashamed of that. I honestly saw the day Kludd would turn into…

Soren: I just wish he'd turn good

Noctus: I know I wish he did two

Soren: Where's Lyze?

Noctus: He's at the other hollow training new guardians

Soren: I need to talk to him

Ezlyrib: That's good! You are quite good for your standards. We will be able to vanquish The Pure Ones for good this time :)

Soren: Can I talk to you Lyze?

Ezlyrib: What do you need Soren?

Soren: Look I know this is our biggest battle we're about to have but I'm going against my own brother

Ezlyrib: This is going to be sad for you and your family but honestly trying to convince him to join us is a dangerous idea. I've seen what Kludd is like and he's no good in him

Soren: But you didn't believe that I could become a Guardian

Ezlyrib: Yes but that's different, your a good owl not a Pure One

Strix Struma: Lyze? Me and some owls are considering looking out to let you all know when we gotta be ready

Ezlyrib: Ah excellent idea! I'd say the new Metal Beak should be here any minute at this point, ya know since I am the leader of the soldiers here, I'll check. And I'll give a signal.

Strix Struma: Got it!

Soren: Are you sure that's a good idea? You don't know what he could be capable off

Ezlyrib: We'll see what happens _(flys to the top) _

Marellia: I see someone has his armour ready for this mission

Soren: Yeah I know, I'm not looking forward to it

Eglantine: Soren it's okay, Kludd isn't good anymore, he's now Metal Beak.

Gylfie: You will win this fight Soren

Digger: Right behind ya buddy!

Soren: We just gotta see when Ezlyrib gives the warning

Ezlyrib: I don't see any Pure One yet! Wait a minute is that?

Kludd: We will destroy the Guardians of Ga'Hoole and have our VENGEANCE!

Ezlyrib: The Pure Ones are…

_(Kludd throws a burning sphere at Ezlyrib and he gets hit) _

Ezlyrib: Here!

Soren: LYZE!

Gylfie: Everyone our life's are at stake! Let's begin!

Soren: Oh no!

Nyra: Agh look at this, seems a big fight is about to happen! Now my hatchling you will stay here and you'll love this fight we're about to have

Coryn: Mama

_(The Pure Ones and the Guardians attack using all their powers they have and Soren tries to look for Kludd) _

Kludd: Well well Soren! It seems the next king of this tree has lost its master!

Soren: Kludd! Please! Stop! Your not making anything better, be the Owl you once were, you were my brother!

Kludd: May be true but you got me into the Pure Ones that day, so I'll get my revenge on you! _(Tries to claw Soren) _

Soren: Kludd listen your not a Pure One! Deep inside your a Guardian!

Kludd: A Guardian? What makes you think I wanna be one of you! The army that unfortunately exist and I only thought were myth! Yeah I don't think so

Soren: I'm sorry Kludd but you leave me no choice! _(Uses his battle claw and scratches it on Kludd and then stabs him with a talon!)_

Twilight: Soren! Are you alright?

Soren: I'm fine

Eglantine: You did it!

Noctus: I see what you did

Soren: I had to, I had no choice

Gylfie: Meanwhile Nyra left a hatchling up there, what are we gonna do.

Soren: well keep him, I can't believe it tho. It's finally over

Otulissa: You did what you had to do. The Pure Ones are gone. Nyra is gone and all the Owl Kingdoms are in Peace!

Marellia: Kludd will be with us in our hearts. The good Kludd

Soren: Yeah, I guess your right, we gotta do something first!

_(Celebration and funeral of some Guardians and Ezlyrib who were killed, an emotional moment) _

Gylfie: It's beautiful!

Soren: I know, I can't believe it though.

Noctus: I think someone is about to be crowned King I believe.

Soren: Thanks Da!

_(Time skip of a personal moment between Soren and Coryn, 7 years later) _

Coryn: So my dad was an evil monster!

Soren: Yes but you see Coryn, not every family will have a good member forever.

Coryn: _**(**_**yawns because he's tired) **yeah but honestly I think your my dad Soren.

Soren: Well I never thought the King of Ga'Hoole would have a son.

_(Ends with Soren and Coryn looking at the sunset) _


End file.
